Clean-Up Job
Clean-Up Job is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Shortly after helping the Development Division collect data in Unguis Lapis, the department once again requests the Commander's help at Mortis Fons, a damp area of Ragol famous for its active geysers. The mass overgrowth of moss has caused many accidents when visitors to the area accidentally trip and fall. With the approval of Chief Pentaglass, the C.A.R.D. Lab's Commander is assigned to thoroughly scrub the place down. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 8-1 From: Government Mission: Recently, there's been a series of accidents at Mortis Fons, famous for its active geyser. Moss growth in the area has dramatically increased, causing many visitors to slip and hurt themselves. We'd like you to go and give the place a good cleaning. Stage: Mortis Fons Requirements: Clear Development 1 Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Guykild (BZTBZTBZT) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Peko (Gelatin) + Creinu (Dead Knot) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: Ino'lis Unlocks: Development 2 / A Brief Rest / Truth Seeker 1 (Homework subplot) Clean-Up Job takes place on the Mortis Fons map. The enemy team begins the fight north of the map, with Creinu (represented by the orange circle) starts the fight due north of the map while Peko (red circle) is stationed east of her. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Guykild, the mandatory teammate for this mission. The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Ino'lis is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after defeating the opposing team. Upon completing this quest, the tier 8 level quests will end and tier 9 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 8 quests, Fun Homework or Magic Hands 2 depending on which suplot was followed, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. We got in another request from the Development guys, okay? It's a cleaning job over in Mortis Fons. It may not be exciting, but it's all part of Ragol's development. It's important, okay? Important. Try to wrap it up as quickly as possible, so you can take on lot more missions, okay? I'll be in trouble if you don't. AND SO WILL YOU! The reputation of the C.A.R.D. Lab's resting on your shoulders, okay? ...... The quest Clean Up Job has been added. Pentaglass: We're getting pretty busy around here, so I called in some more people. Hopefully they'll be enough for the work, okay? ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Saligun. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Stella. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Glustar. Pentaglass: This may not be exciting, but it's all part of Ragol's development. It's important, okay? Important. Karen: Hello, NAME. Starting with this mission: Saligun, Stella, and Glustar will be deployable as team members. Your work is supposed to be related to C.A.R.D. Technology in some way, but lately we've been taking a lot of jobs from other fields. These new teammates should help you deal with the extra work. They're in the Central Control Room, so feel free to talk to them. This job comes from the Development Division. It's not from Gunther, but from a different section of the office. They want you to help clean up Mortis Fons. ...Yes, cleaning. What can I say? The Chief accepted the request... I'm sorry, but please head to Mortis Fons and take care of this. Apparently, the Arkz have been appearing nearby lately. You may end up fighting with them, so be careful. ...... Rumor has it that our performance is making us the target of jealousy. Someone may be trying to palm off this cleaning work on us... Kranz: So, anyway, about Pops... ...Uh, who was that again... Kylria? By some amazing coincidence, Kylria actually knows Pops. She knows a lot, and we ended up trading a little information, but it looks like Pops rummaged around where he shouldn't have been rummaging. I swear... By the way, how are Sil'fer and Ino'lis doing? They aren't hindering your progress, are they? Those girls can't do a thing unless I'm watching them. They brought up this really funny story from our childhood... I guess I told Ino'lis that I'd marry her a long time ago. We were kids... You know... I really don't remember it much at all, but both Ino'lis and Sil'fer claim I said it, so... Not that I'd have any problem with Ino'lis now, of course. She said no, but... ...Man. I was just joking, too. I may not look it, but people say I've always had an eye for women. So, anyway, I'm kinda worried. Like, what are those two saying about me? Could you ask them? I can't stop wondering. I mean, they just talk and talk and talk. You know? They might be talking about that. You know. That. Right? So could you ask them about me next time? Thanks. I'm counting on you. Sil'fer: NAME... I lost consciousness in battle a while back. I asked a nurse what happened to me, and she said that I had been unconscious for a long time. I'm sorry to trouble you like this... I don't think this has anything to do with my old illness, but something is definitely catching in my memory. Maybe I'll remember more when I go back into battle... I remembered a little bit already. There was this time when that guy, Break, stabbed me in the heart. I was almost killed! I think he was in the middle of taking my sister away, so I probably tried to stop him... ...... He told me that we used to work together as a team. I find that very hard to believe, but even if it's true... he betrayed me. I'll never forgive him. Never. I won't let him get away with this... Still... If what he told me is really true, then why did he have to betray me? And where did he take my sister? Ino'lis: Hey, Commander. I just bought this a little while back. What do you think? It's the latest thing from Coral. ...... Huh? It's no good for battle? Why not? So, what, I can't be fashionable at all? You know what? This is a violation of human rights, or whatcha' call it? ...This is terrible. I've already bought it and everything, too. ...... Well, I'll show it to Kranz before taking it off. There's a lot more people here now. It's much more lively these days. It was just me, Sil'fer and Kranz at the start, so I was feeling kinda worried with the work we have, but now there's a whole bunch of people, so I'm feeling a little better. It must be hard to decide who to deploy for each mission when you've got this many team members to deal with. Everyone has different abilities, besides. Well, don't worry. I'll always be on your side, Commander! ...Probably. Heheheh. ...? Huh? So you have a cleaning mission? Wow, you sure get a lot of different jobs. I'll take it. Besides, I'm on your side, remember? I don't really get the government, but do you know how they work? You do? Hmm... Do you belong to them, Commander? I forgot. You do? Even though you have a Section ID? Hmm. So how is the government organized? Hmm... so there's the central government, and then that's divided into the Development Division, the Security Division, the Technology Division, and the Environment Division? ...Are there any others? Oh. Okay. So what division is the C.A.R.D. Lab part of? The Technology Division? Hmmm. I see. Teeheehee. I think I have another plan coming together. Saligun: Hello, NAME. I'm one of your new team members, and... ...Huh? Here, show me that for a second. You're injured, aren't you? Hold on. I can take care of this... ...... ...... ...... Okay! There you go! ...Listen, you're the commander, right? The way you look and move can affect everyone that works around you. Try not to forget about that, okay? It'd be bad if you did. Got it!? Teehee. I'm looking forward to working with you. Well, anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Saligun. Starting today, I'll be joining your team. Nice to meet you. Everyone here calls me "Master," but it's more or less the truth. I was an instructor at the Hunter Training Center, or H.T.C. I dealt a little bit in C.A.R.D. Battle Technology... So I guess I could teach you about it to some extent, as long as we stick to the basics. Originally, I was built as a nurse humanoid... But a turn of events led me to teaching at the H.T.C., and that's what I did up to now. Oh... you don't have to worry about my fighting abilities. I had to teach students all day. I can hold my own in a battle. Stella: Nyah! Who're you?! A "commander?" What's that? I think I heard that somewhere before. But... You did say hi to me, so I bet you're a great guy! My name is Stella, and that's my name! Nyah! Nice to meet ya! Let's make those Arkz go crying home to their mommies! Haha! Their mommies! Nyah!! Well, Commander, this isn't your first commanding job, is it? My specialty is analysis, nyah. I'm good at locking on targets, nyah! I hit my target a hundred times out of a hundred, nyah. Oh! Also, I can run really really fast! And, what else... Um... Well, boss, this isn't your first commanding job, is it? My specialty is analysis, nyah. I'm good at locking on targets, nyah! I hit my target a hundred times out of a hundred, nyah. Oh! Also, I can run really really fast! And, what else... Um... Glustar: Yoooo! So you're Commander NAME, eh? I'm Glustar. I'm part of your team starting today. You don't like betting, do you? Just out of curiosity. Hey, hey, you don't need to get all worked up like that. Life's just one big gamble, after all. You have your good days and your bad days. Sometimes you get lucky and end up with a good commander, and sometimes you end up with a totally useless one. So, basically, what I'm trying to say is, how about we play a little dice game? We have to celebrate your new position, right? Come on. I'll keep the stakes low. So, how many Meseta you wanna start with, boss? We can go small if you want. No, really, don't worry about it. I'm not about to rip off my own boss. Besides, today's your special day. So come on! Let's get rolling! Mission provisioner: (if Homework Help and Challenge were completed) ... Oh. It's you. You're here because you heard about a job, right? This job is pretty hush-hush stuff... It's from the Lab Chief. He wants someone to help out his son with his homework, or something... Normally he'd just order someone to do it directly, but that fart went to me instead so the job wouldn't be on record. He should know better than to mix personal matters with business. ...... The quest Fun Homework has been added. Mission provisioner: (if Phantom Shop 1 and Magic Hands 1 were completed) ...It's another job from Wando, that crazy old guy. He wants you to hunt down that engineer in Lupus Silva this time. Hmm... come to think of it, there's a lot of old stuff around that area, isn't there? I heard some top-class engineers were involved in the repair work going on over there. It may not pan out, but please try anyway. ...... The quest Magic Hands 2 has been added. Mission provisioner: All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Quest dialogue ---- Guykild: BZZ, BZZ, BZZT. (Battles suit me more than cleaning) Peko: Oooogh... Does moss taste good? Creinu: Oh, no...! And I thought there were jewels... Moss? Post-quest dialogue ---- It is once again safe to travel through the area. Thank you very much for your help. We'll be sure to call on you again if anything else comes up. Development Division If Ino'lis was the assigned Hunter ---- Ino'lis: Don't you think it's about time you gave up? Creinu: My, you're pretty good. Stronger than I thought, and beautiful... How about it? Are you ready to join us yet? Ino'lis: No way!! Who do you think I am?! I don't just go switching sides that easily! Right, Guykild? Tell them... (Ino'lis discovers her partner Guykild is bound in rope.) Ino'lis: ...Eh? Creinu: Peko! Peko: I'm on it. <*rustle* *rustle*> Ino'lis: Gyaaak! <*struggle* *struggle*> What do you think you're doing?! Untie me! Creinu: We weren't expecting you to join us right away, you know. So, we've made some preparations for you. Ino'lis: What do you mean, "preparations?" Creinu: Well, are you really happy as a Hunter? Lots of restrictions, right? Your clothes have to be this way, you hair has to be that way... Ino'lis: ...Well, yeah... but... Creinu: That doesn't suit you at all. You deserve freedom. Ino'lis: I DO get to do what I like. Peko: Aww, don't be so stubborn. We've got all sorts of food to eat! Creinu: We will prepare, especially for you: Your personal quarters A personal training room A personal artist Personalized meals And, best of all, you'll have your very own personal coordinator to fully bring forth your natural beauty. Ino'lis: I don't... quite understand, but, uh... it sounds really... personal. Creinu: Yes! Peko: Exactly! Ino'lis: ... Creinu: So, what do you think? We aren't asking you to decide immediately. We just want you to consider it carefully. Do you truly despise the Arkz? Surely not. The Arkz are only fighting to correct the despotic government. Take a moment to think about which side really stands for justice. And... Take a moment to think about what's really best for you. Ino'lis: But... But I can't betray my friends. Creinu: I thought you'd say that. ...But, you don't have to worry. We've already talked to Kranz and Sil'fer about joining the Arkz as well. Ino'lis: No way! They haven't said anything about that! Creinu: Ohhhohohohoho! Peko: Uhheheheheheh! Creinu: My, of course they wouldn't talk about leaving their friends behind. Ino'lis: I can't believe it! Creinu: Now there's no hurry. Take some time to think it over. And try asking your friends as well. Though, I imagine they'll probably just refuse it. Ino'lis: ... Creinu: Reach us by using the address on our last letter. We'll send another. Farewell for now. Peko: Uheheheh... Ino'lis: Hey, wait... Wait a minute, are you just leaving us like this?! Hey!! Category:Hunters story quests